


If I Land This Shot I Get A Kiss

by obesbones



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Pining (Brief), nervous boys, they kiss a lot, theyre just very soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesbones/pseuds/obesbones
Summary: When Dream won’t stop going on about his manhunt win, what else is Sapnap supposed to do to shut him up other than kiss him breathless? Really, Dream already owed him a kiss anyways from the bet he made during the game. He was only taking what he was owed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 374





	If I Land This Shot I Get A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this fic instead of sleeping please enjoy it (I’m pretty sure I wrote some of the ending while I was sleeping too-)

A loud creaking sound broke the silence that surrounded Sapnap as he leaned back in his chair, sliding his headphones down around his neck. He had just left the voice channel for the manhunt video, saying goodbye to all of his friends and finally being in total silence in the guest bedroom of Dream's home, where he had been staying for a while now. A sigh escaped Sapnap's lips, eyes fluttering closed as he laid his head back against his chair, taking in the relaxing calm that surrounded him now. Manhunts were always chaotic-lots of shouting, stress, and high emotions came with playing the game, and they were long. It could be a lot when he finally left the call to decompress. 

A deep exhaustion settled into Sapnap's bones, pulling him down further in his chair in a slump. He felt like any attempt to lift even a finger would require far more energy than he had left in his body right now, and so he didn't try. He was going to let himself sit here and rest for as long as-

The door swinging open startled Sapnap from his tired stupor, snapping his back into alertness. His eyes widened and he sat up straight, chair creaking yet again as he looked towards the door to find Dream peering in. The man before him wore the cockiest grin, and Sapnap groaned, knowing what he was in for. Manhunts were long and stressful enough, but it was even worse when the hunters lost. Dream could be insufferable in his excitement. 

"I kicked your ass today," Dream boasted, chest puffed proudly as he stepped into the room. "That firework play-that was awesome! I got you guys so good!" 

"Yeah, yeah Dream," Sapnap rolled his eyes, begrudgingly pulling himself up and out of his chair to go sit at the edge of his bed. Dream continued to go on about his victory, taking a spot beside of Sapnap on the bed as he continued going on. The man seemed entirely oblivious to the rising tension in the room, the way Sapnap tensed in his spot and almost glared a hole straight through him. He was too busy being proud of himself, and Sapnap couldn't help his growing frustration. 

It was late, he was tired, he had lost the game, and of course here Dream was sitting beside of him, rubbing in his loss as well as causing all of Sapnap's conflicted feelings he had gained over his time living with Dream about his stupid pretty face, and his dumb adorable laugh, and the way his gorgeous freckles suited his pale skin so nicely to resurface. The feelings consumed Sapnap, crashing down on him like a tidal wave and leaving him caught underneath them struggling for air. 

"Dude, shut up," Sapnap cut off after a while, keeping his tone as playful as his tired mind could manage. He still didn't want to be rude to his friend, obvious, but he was tired and he didn't really want to hear it anymore. 

"Aw, come on now," Dream laughed, turning to look Sapnap in the eyes. "Don't be such a sore loser, Sap." 

Sapnap glared back into Dream's eyes, and it took all of his strength not to melt into a puddle as he did. Dream had such beautiful green eyes that were so easy to get lost in-but Sapnap was too frustrated to be focused on that right now, and Dream was opening his mouth to start another round of boasting and Sapnap was not about to sit through it anymore. So, what was his bright idea to stop any more words tumbling from Dream's mouth? 

Sapnap's lips found there way abruptly onto Dream's, his hand going to the back of his head to pull him in close. Dream made a soft noise in the back of his throat but any words completely died on his tongue, Sapnap kissing them away. His fingers found themselves threaded in Dream's hair, the other surprisingly not pulling away immediately. Instead Sapnap felt his eyelids flutter shut against his skin and the kiss was returned, carefully, softly, but Sapnap was not going for soft. Sapnap held all of his frustration in this kiss, all of his exhaustion from the day shown in the way he pushed himself against Dream, and Dream did nothing but grab him back, meeting the anger with passion. The kissing only stopped when Dream made a confused sound before he pulled away from Sapnap. 

Without Dream's lips against his Sapnap could feel the world around him much clearer. Dream's rather large hands had found themselves clutching at Sapnap's waist, holding him halfway over one of his thighs. He must have moved closer to Dream in his fervor, one hand still tangled in his hair and the other gripping tightly at his shoulder. Dream hadn't pulled entirely away and Sapnap hoped that was a good sign, although the consequences of what he had just done were slowly beginning to dawn on him as he sat there, cheeks slowly lighting aflame. 

"What..." Dream's voice came out rough and scratchy, so he cleared his throat and tried again. It wasn't much better the next time either. "What was that?" 

"Uh," Sapnap's brain scrambled for an answer, some way to make sense of his actions without shouting out to Dream 'Hey! I have a massive crush on you!' 

"A way to shut you up?" His mind supplied, attempting to swallow down a lump that was forming in his throat. It didn't work. "And, and you owed me a..." He struggled to get the word out. "A kiss. From during the manhunt I, uh. I said if I made my shot you owed me one. I made it." 

His answer hung heavy in the air for a few moments, silence taking over and wrapping around them like chains. His skin seemed to burn wherever he was touching Dream now, but he didn't pull away. He was scared that any movement might cause something worse to happen. 

"I forgot about that," Dream murmured, one of his hands rising from Sapnap's waist to tuck some loose hair behind his ear. He hummed thoughtfully, smiling a little shyly at Sapnap. "Y'know... I'm not sure that one counted. You kissed me, y'know? I think the deal was I owed you the kiss." 

Sapnap's breath solidified and crashed to the bottom of his lungs. Surely Dream wasn't saying... was he going to...? Dream's hand that had tucked away Sapnap's hair traced its way down his face now, falling to his chin where he tilted his head up slightly to face him better. "Do you think it counted?" 

Sapnap, slowly growing more sure of himself with how Dream was acting now, shook his head carefully. "No, I think you still owe me one Dream." 

"Well, I'd better take care of that then, huh?" Dream hummed, waiting one more moment for any sign of an objection from Sapnap before he leaned back in again, connecting their lips slowly, softly. Sapnap sighed contentedly into the kiss, fingers gripping tight onto the hoodie Dream wore. 

Sapnap soon found himself dissatisfied with the slow pace of the kiss, taking it upon himself to deepen it impatiently. His lips moved tougher against Dream's, pulling himself finally over the rest of Dream's lap so he was straddling him. Dream sucked in a breath of surprise at Sapnap's actions, quickly matching the younger's pace. He placed one hand on the small of Sapnap's back so he wouldn't fall backwards from the bed, the other resting itself gently on his thigh and giving it a slight squeeze as mouths opened and the kiss deepened. 

Dream pulled away after a while, panting desperately for air. Sapnap didn't pause at all, pushing Dream to lie back on the bed before dipping his head down to press kisses to Dream's jaw and trailing further down to kiss his neck, nipping softly every now and then against his pretty pale skin. Dream gasped at this, hands holding Sapnap tighter as he tilted his head back. 

"Sap-ah, wait," he muttered, and Sapnap's lips froze against his skin. He pulled back, sitting up and giving Dream some space. He still straddled his lap, leaving Dream to look up at him from where he lay. 

"Too far?" Sapnap asked softly, his nerves coming back. His heart pounded in his chest, looking down at Dream with his puffy red lips staring right back up at him. The position they were in was so... nice, so intimate and close and Sapnap had been craving this, and he couldn't believe he was here right now. "Did-uh, should we not have-it's okay if you regret, uh... any of that I, I'm sorry-" 

"Hey hey, whoa," Dream reached his hands up to grab at Sapnap's shaky hands, pulling them down to rest gently on his chest, playing carefully with his fingers. "Nothing like that, okay? Promise. Just thought... I dunno, maybe we should, uh... talk about this? It's. A new development." 

Sapnap huffed a small laugh. "Really? I thought our friendship was always at the level of having random make-out sessions." 

Dream smiled slightly. Sapnap could instantly tell something was off about it. "That's, yeah that's what I want to talk about. What... what is this? Is it, a one time deal, a... I dunno, something you want to do sometimes but like... still be friends or, is this... do you like me? Like, romantically?" 

There was a pause for a moment as Sapnap took in the vulnerability that showed itself in Dream's voice, and Dream drew in a shaky breath. 

"I mean, regardless I don't mind it. It's up to you what it means, really, but, I need to be up front with you first." Dream looked anywhere but at Sapnap as he thought for a moment, considering how to phrase his thoughts properly. Finally he sighed, speaking again. "I like you. A lot. Have for a while. So if that, effects things then... I figured I should say." 

Sapnap let out a relieved sigh, unimaginably happy to hear those words fall from Dream's lips. He leaned back down again to capture Dream's lips in a soft kiss, only lingering for a moment before he pulled back and rested his head on Dream's chest, arms going to wrap around him. 

"Thank god," he mumbled, eyes closing as his ears picked up on the fast beating of Dream's heart within his chest. "I like you a lot too. Have since I moved in." 

Sapnap could feel the way Dream's chest rose and then fell with a heavy sigh of relief, likely feeling the same way that Sapnap did now. Sapnap felt a pair of lips press themselves gently against his forehead. 

"I'm-wow. I can't believe all of this has happened tonight," Dream muttered, arms wrapping around Sapnap's shoulders to hold him tight as he flipped them both over into their sides in the bed. They lay facing each other, soft smiles gracing both of their lips. Dream leaned in to kiss Sapnap once again, unable to stop kissing him now that he was actually able to. "I, does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" 

"Only if I can call you mine," Sapnap muttered with a grin, earning a small eye roll from Dream. Their lips met once again, neither of them seeming able to withhold from the other. Dream's hand settled itself on Sapnap's hip, leaning in so close that their noses brushed together. 

"That's settled then. Boyfriends," Dream grinned, helplessly in love. "So. We can go back to what we were doing, if you'd like." 

Sapnap felt his face flush suddenly. Dream's warmth pressed so close to him and his rhythmic movements softly brushing across his skin had his eyes slipping shut ever so slightly. The manhunt from before really had exhausted him, and he was surprising he had made it this long without crashing. "I, uh. It's..." 

Sapnap was cut off with a loud yawn escaping his lips, and Dream understood entirely. Without saying a word he slowly rose from Sapnap's bed, resulting in a quiet whine for his return. He didn't leave for long, just moving around to lift Sapnap from the bed long enough to pull the blankets out from under him, laying them over his boyfriend so he would be warm. Next he went to turn out the lights, leaving them in soft darkness, and heading straight back to the bed. He lifted the covers, hesitating a second, silently asking permission to join Sapnap underneath them. The younger of the pair extended his arms out in search of a cuddle, and Dream could never say no to him, crawling into the bed beside of him to wrap him up nicely in an affectionate, sleepy hug. 

"Sorry for killing your parrot by the way," Sapnap mumbled, tucking his face into Dream's shoulder. Dream's laugh sent vibrations through him, surrounding him in pleasant mirth and warmth. 

"It's alright, Sap. Get some sleep." He muttered, turning and pressing a soft kiss to the top of Sapnap's head.


End file.
